


Blood, Guts and Thoughts

by withoutwingsx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospital Setting, Injured Character, Injury, M/M, Nurse - Freeform, Plot Twists, Surgery, VictUuri, car crash, soon to come heavy angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: "Today is not the day to be venturing outside. Local law enforcement recommends staying off the roads if possible, and to watch for heavy rain, hail and possible conditions for snow and ice.“





	Blood, Guts and Thoughts

_ “Today is definitely not a good day for venturing outside.” _

 

The rain beat against the car like drumsticks against a snare, and the wipers on full throttle did barely anything to brush the abundance of slithering drops pelting the windshield. The night was black, the only light came from the weak headlights that barely cut through the mist and haze, everything was a foggy grey of asphalt, water and starless sky. 

The radio chirped a weak tune, fading in and out gently, as if crooning a broken lullaby to the background noise the storm provided. 

It had been a mistake to drive, but there had been no true other option, and the speedometer stayed at a safe 45 mph. 

The twists and turns of the road were second nature, but seeing as it was so silent, absent of almost all other cars, it was almost as though this was a completely different path never before driven. 

The defogger was bumped up to full power to fight off the haze slowly creeping in on all sides of the glass, and the radio volume dial was kicked up a notch or two.

 

_ “Local law enforcement recommends staying off the roads if possible, and to watch for heavy rain, hail and possible conditions for snow and ice.“ _

 

Winter was coming, obvious by the bare trees lining the one lane road. The rumble of thunder and answering bolt of lightening flicked in the distance, as headlights appeared in the distance as the car rounded the bend, and then sped by as they passed much too quickly.

The idiocy of whoever was driving that speed this late and in the perilous conditions was not lost on the driver, focused on the slippery road before him.

Another crack of thunder echoed in the distance, closer this time, but there was no immediate answering bolt.

Instead there was a loud crack, and a blinding light flashed across his eyes, and a noise that sounded like the screech of an broken speaker on full volume.

Then there was just pain, creaking and groaning metal, the feeling of water dripping, and then a numb haze that seemed to envelop his mind.

 

The car was a twisted piece of scrap metal wrapped around the tree like a full body caress, a merge of two entities into one single creation. It took three men and more than a few tools to remove the mangled body from the wreckage, and even as the rushed ride straight to Emergency began, the hopelessness of the situation could be felt from the very start. 

The late emergency call from a passerby, the delay of assistance due to the slick roads and downpour, even the slender man currently drenched in blood, lying pale and still on the stretcher between the four veterans of this battle. It seemed as though he had given up the fight, his heart was quieter than the gentle lull of the background noise the rain provided. 

The emergency room was noisy and filled with bustling doctors, nurses and patients. This was just one more life, hanging as if a frayed thread held his delicate balance between life and death. 

Collapsed lung due to a punctured sac, two broken ribs, blunt force trauma, rapid blood loss, damage to the brain stem and possible cranial swelling due to the sudden stop of the car crashing into the fallen tree. 

The two doctors in surgery were more optimistic, but the rain and storming seemingly put a damper on everyone, the entire hospital moving as though in slow motion.

Time continued to tick on, hospital coffee continued to taste terrible, the fluorescent lights continued to flicker and the tinny noise of the children’s tv continued to play.

The rain continued into the night and early morning, but moved on just as the happenings continued to move as well.

The patient had survived the night, survived the surgery, the kin was called but they were not out of the dark and rain drenched woods yet.

His heart continued to beat, yet the function in his brain was barely there, a possible result of many things.

The Trauma ICU was quieter, less busy, less nurses and doctors bustling around and less loud beeping of machines and monitors.

The walls were less sterile white and more of a soft beige, and the lights were less harsh and more soft and gentle. The fear in the area was still present but less stifling and less abundant.

Hands lifted the chart to view and eyes squinted down to read the messy doctor scrawl.

The soft sound of the IV drip sang a familiar lullaby, and two bags were replaced, unscrewed and veins checked.

There was no fever, no stop in the steady heartbeat the machine was sustaining, and pink pale lips were covered by a cloudy oxygen mask. Other than the background noise of the machine, and the quiet breathing, the patient was silent.

The nurse slid the clipboard back into it’s spot on the door, stepping back out into the hallway and pulling the door shut softly behind him. 

His nametag glinted as the morning sun shining through the window at the end of the hall caught it. 

Yuuri Katsuki.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP on my computer since before the first chapter of Palisade Prince, and now that I've caught that up I could work on this.  
> This will have three chapters, and be ready for a serious twist next chapter.  
> Thanks!


End file.
